


Growing up

by Certifiedclancat (Shamecast)



Series: Warriors modern human au [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamecast/pseuds/Certifiedclancat
Summary: Now 15 the triplets battle high school, family drama, college, and plans for the future.Warrior cats modern human au, im still getting used to keeping it like the clans but not quite so it might be a bit clunky for a while





	Growing up

Jaypaw sighed, trudging along behind Leafpool in the snow. He didn't know why he had to go with his aunt for work experience while his brother got Brambleclaw and Hollypaw got their mom. Leafpool didn't even have a cool job. Scout nudged his hand, and he gently pet her behind her floppy ear. Some people found it funny, the blind kid having a service dog that was mostly not a guide dog. No, Scout was his therapy dog too, and she tended to do that job a lot more. She steered him gently to the left and he felt with his feet the way the land tilted down there. Well that was an easily avoided fall.

Leafpool had started the walk excited and talkative, but slowly closed off as Jaypaw had responded snappily or not at all. It wasn't that he didn't like Leafpool! He was just bored, and he wanted his siblings. When he got home Lionpaw would be talking about how exciting Brambleclaw's leadership duties with their grandpa would be, and Hollypaw would be talking about how big of a role Squirrelflight played in the company, but Jaypaw had to follow around their health and safety officer. Ugh.

He heard a bell ding as they walked in to the big building where they would be meeting the other doctors and nurses. Thankfully it was a lot warmer in here. Scout shook snow from her coat and Jaypaw smiled.

"Mothwing!" Leafpool excitedly greeted her girlfriend, sweeping her into a hug. Jaypaw stood awkwardly by, holding Scout's lead, his anxiety flaring. She nudged his knee gently, making a gentle chuffing sound.

"This is Jaypaw, Firestar sent him to come look at what we do" Leafpool explained, sounding somewhat fond. Jaypaw ached to say that if it wasn't helping his chances of getting into college he wouldn't be here.

"Nice to see you again Jaypaw" Mothwing said softly, "this is Willowpaw."

"Hi!" Willowpaw said excitedly "Are you Hollypaw's brother?"

"Yeah." he muttered. There was an air of awkwardness. Why was everyone so tense? Leafpool coughed, and Willowpaw started back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot you were blind!" she exclaimed, and Jaypaw felt the air move in front of him. Had she been trying to shake his hand?

He flinched, "Don't worry about it" The air grew thick with tension, and Jaypaw sighed with relief as the next person spoke.

"I'm Barkface, and this is Kestrelpaw." said a gruff old man "

Hey!" Kestrelpaw said, Jaypaw could practically feel his smile in his voice. He nodded in response, slowly petting scout.

"And I'm Littlecloud, shadow clan doesn't have anyone to send with us right now"

Jaypaw bristled in shock, giving away clan secrets was something not looked on lightly. Leafpool laughed at his clear shock.

"Doctors don't need to worry about petty little boundaries Jaypaw, we share things as we need to." she explained

He ached to say he didn't care, but he ignored it. He fell into step with Kestrelpaw and Willowpaw as they walked around after their mentors. They both seemed genuinely keen to learn, and Jaypaw felt kind of uncomfortable being dragged around after them, not really paying attention. It was just. So boring.

They had a break for lunch, and Jaypaw sat alone deliberately with his lunch his dad had packed him. He'd just started to eat his sandwich as Kestrelpaw came and sat across from him.

"Hey, we haven't had much chance to talk yet today, huh." he asked cheerfully

"No. They've wanted us busy." he said shortly, taking another bite of his sandwich. There went his hope for peace and quiet.

"I mean, I suppose its good for us learning but not for actually enjoying ourselves. I wanted to see something to convince me I should actually pursue coming a nurse, you know? Well, I suppose you don't, I can tell you don't want to be here." Kestrelpaw rambled.

Jaypaw found himself smiling. "Yeah, I wouldnt be here if I didn't need something like this to get into college." what had gotten into him? This guy had interrupted him sitting alone and started to talk to him at length and he was smiling instead of snapping! Leafpool would be running diagnostics in minutes.

"Yeah, that makes sense." he could tell Kestrelpaw was smiling back

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked

"This might sound stupid but I really just want to get a job in my grandparents company. I don't really know what I want to, but I feel like I should be doing what my family does." he explains. This was strange, opening up, he wasn't used to it, even with people he was close to. Maybe it was because he was sure he'd never see Kestrelpaw again.

"Oh, yeah I feel you. My dad wanted me to work for the same job he does, but I really want to be a nurse." Kestrelpaw said

"Hey, if you ever don't know what to do, you can always vent to me? I was gonna give you my number but I don't know uh, how that would work."

Jaypaw snorted, taking out his phone, "Just put it in" he said dryly Then realised what he was doing. Had he made a friend? Completely of his own accord? Today was getting weirder and weirder.


End file.
